far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
G. Zandasal
Gideon Zandasal is a former noble of House Fornax and a Director of A.C.R.E. He is in charge of Asteroid & Comet Refinery Elements and a co-founder of Project R.E.A.P. Main duties are the logistics and management of workforces and machinery to mining systems. Traits and Appearance Zandasal is generally a quiet and strong willed individual. He often seeks further input from his peers and is very open to ideas for the betterment of A.C.R.E. Zandasal exudes a modest atmosphere and always has a cadre of assistants to help with his day-to-day business. In boardroom meetings Zandasal can be seen with many holoscreens full of information open, primarily listening to the rest of the Council of Directors. He will chime in with ideas and funding proposals for his direct projects but otherwise would not object to majority rule of the council. Biography Gideon Zandasal was born on the Fornax homeworld of Maja on the year 3140 from a low ranking family. He is known for leading mining and resource projects within the asteroid belts of Acheron Rho. After losing his wife Preba Zandasal due to illness, Zandasal would leave House Fornax and join the Council of Directors of A.C.R.E. year 3170. From then on he would manage mining projects and would bring bountiful resouces to the empire and A.C.R.E. using synth workforces until sometime after the Bombing of Gats, when A.C.R.E. would deactivate all synths in operation. From then on he and his fellow Directors would look to solve the labor shortage and had to consolidate most efforts to Demnoph and the core worlds of the empire. Within the past 5 years he has worked on Project R.E.A.P. to work in conjunction with P.U.R.E and G.R.O.W. to mine asteroid fields and retrofit them for homes for miners as well as residential and holiday retreats. Early Life Gideon Zandasal lived a noble and simple childhood and mainly kept to himself and his family. He was known for being very studious and hard working. In his late teens he would begin training in shipyards and obtain his piloting license to operate starships. It was during this time he would meet his future wife Preba, a Lector for the High Church Messiah-as-Emperox. He would learn the most during these years of the Ten Holy Virtues and how to put them to good use. Education and Stats Zandasal spent much of his education on Fornax ships and shipyards. Later on he would join A.C.R.E. and learn the business side of production and logistics. Zandasal started as a Princeps testing starships and freighters before they were cleared for use. After 5 years he became a Ponorefex and managed shipyard daily maintenance. It would be another 8 years with House Fornax before realizing he wasn't able to get any farther than he was so he would join A.C.R.E. and study heavily business, logistics and economics. Even now he will say that he is still learning how business works and continues to bring the best he can for A.C.R.E. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:A.C.R.E. Members